Je t'aime
by Firelordawesome123
Summary: Well, Drakken does it again! He opens his big mouth and ruins everything, or so he thinks. How does Shego react to this? Is this the end of Dr. Drakken? Read and found out! And don't forget to review, you awesome readers!


**_It's not much I just decided to write a fic about these two (without Lucy(their daughter I created for them))... Yeah, so, enjoy it, I guess._**

* * *

He tugged on his bow tie uncomfortably as he glanced at his menu, squinting his eyes to try to read it. '_With these prices, you'd think they could afford good lighting_,' he thought as he held the menu up to the small candle that stood in the center of the table to try to get better lighting.

He looked up from the menu and saw her sitting across from him. She was looking down at the menu, obviously not having any trouble reading it. He smiled, looking at her beautiful features; her green eyes studying the menu, it was beautiful. She was beautiful. The green dress she wore fit perfectly, making sure to compliment her lovely curves. She was showing just enough cleavage to make looking at her a little more enjoyable.

"HOT FLAMES!" She said, which made him confused. She quickly took her glass of water and poured it on his hands and menu. Dr. Drakken realized as the waiter came rushing by that he had accidently set the menu on fire.

"Happens all the time, sir," the waiter said, quickly taking the menu away from him. "We'll get you a new one right away.." he walked off.

"What was that all about," the woman asked with a smirk. "I know you get distracted sometimes but -"

"Ha ha, Shego," he replied with a frown, taking his napkin and wiping his wet hands. "Laugh at my expense... Like always."

"Relax, Dr. D," she said with a smile, sliding her hand across the table to hold his. "I like it when you're clumsy... It's kind of sexy." He felt her bare foot rub against his leg, he smiled nervously.

"Sh-shego," he spoke nervously, looking around to see if anyone was watching them, "not here.."

"I'm not going to do that!" She slapped his arm angrily. "I was just trying to make you feel you better!"

"Here you are, sir," the waiter had come back with a new menu. "Are you ready to order -"

"We just got the other menu back," replied Shego, glaring at the man, "does it look like we're ready to order?"

"No, ma'am... Sorry, ma'am," he said nervously, walking away.

She looked back at the menu. He watched as her hand moved up to her mouth, making a decision on what to get. "..I think I'll have the chicken.."

"I love you," he blurted out without thinking. The second he said that, he quickly realized his mistake and covered his mouth.

Shego, however, just stared at him, not knowing how to react.

"Shego - I... I'm so - I don't know where that... or why I said that," he said nervously, starting to scoot his chair back, preparing to escape.

He saw Shego slam her hands on the table, making the glasses and candle on the table shake and everyone in the restaurant stare. He slumped in his chair, skimming through his will in his head. She got up from her seat slowly; she didn't look angry and she didn't look happy. He glanced around the room, ignoring all the people staring, and began to make of the lists of where he could exit before Shego kills him: the bathroom, which he discovered had a small window earlier this evening; the window not too far away from them that he could smash open and jump out quickly; and the entrance of the restaurant. He'd have to choose one.

He focused back on Shego the moment he heard the shattering of glass. She had pushed everything off their table, a small fire quickly erupted from the candle. He didn't dare to move as she reached for him across the table. _'No signs of glowing green hands, that's a good_,' he thought as she grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him up off his seat, now face to face. He trembled in terror as she looked him up and down.

"Ah, I'm on fire," screamed someone. The restaurant was now in flames, screams of terror all around the room. But Drakken and Shego didn't seem to notice this.

She continued to stare, not hurting him (although her nails did cut into his skin when she grabbed his collar, but he wasn't going to complain, not now).

Then her eyes moved down to his lips. He was so absolutely sure that she was going to kill him that it surprised him when she kissed him instead. Shego's lips were trembling, but so very warm. His eyes were wide in surprise while hers were shut and calm. Finally, he began to relax and enjoy the kiss, closing his eyes, too and deepened the kiss.

People all around them screamed in terror as a Fire truck pulled up to the driveway.

When the kiss ended, the two smiled at one another as they touched noses. Shego, eyes moving from left to right, noticing the commotion.

"Come on," she said, grabbing his hand. "Let's go home."

"But I thought you wanted a fancy dinner," Drakken replied innocently. She grabbed his face with her other hand and turned it to the flames. "..Oh.. Yes, let's go home before Kim Possible comes."

They walked hand in hand out of the flaming restaurant, got in the blue hover car, and they snuggled up to one another as Drakken drove them home.

* * *

_**HEY, congrats on reading it this far! So did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you pass out because it was just so awful? Tell me! 'cause I want to know! **_

_**Review (guests have the ability to review too, in case ya'll didn't know that!) please, you awesome readers.**_


End file.
